


Bad Liars

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have never been the best liars, especially when they have to collaborate a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Liars

"Merlin what are your trousers doing in Arthur's bedchambers?" Gwaine asked shit eating grin plastered over his face, holding up the worn artical of clothing like it was in an incriminating piece of evidence. because it was. 

Merlin panicked, because there was not really a good reason for that now was there. He ran trough a million and one situations for why his trousers would be in Arthur's chambers but he couldn't really find a viable one. curse his brain. 

"oh um nothing Gwaine they were just… I was, uh, doing laundry and I wanted to do it all together and I must have just dropped it… "  
Merlin tripped over his feet trying to walk to the door of the room, "did Gaius just call me …? Better be off."

"Arthur… Why is Merlin in your bed…?"

shit. 

Arthur panicked, 

"oh well you see Gwen I was sick, so I ordered him to stay here and keep me company and feed me stew."

"Naked?" Gwen was skeptical, and rather close to laughing as Merlin turned beet red. 

"well, yes I had a fever and Gaius said body heat… IT WAS GAIUS' FAULT!"

 

"Merlin why did Gweneve come and ask me if I prescribed Arthur one naked Merlin last night."

Merlin almost smacked himself in the forehead because of course Gwen would go ask Gauis, that's just the sort of thing she would do. not that she meant anything by it but she was just overwhelmingly curious. 

"Oh that…uh nothing, you know how women are… full moon is rising that time of the month again..."

Merlin rushed into his bedchamber flopping down onto the bed. 

god he was a horrible liar.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this a really long time ago and just went back and read it in the post merlin depression and it made me laugh so i posted it here.


End file.
